Cool
'''Cool '''is one of the fashion elements in the Pretty Rhythm game and anime. The element is represented by the color purple and features gender neutral clothing styles ranging from pants to skirts. The items feature cool and dark colors and are adorned by chains, belts, and buttons. Characters Represented by This Element Original Pretty Rhythm (AD and DMF) *Mion Takamine - Prism Queen and member of the Prism Star unit, MARs. *Reina Miyama - a member of the Prism Star unit, Prizmmy☆ and leader of the shuffle unit Sprouts. *So Min - a member of the Prism Star unit, PURETTY, and member of the shuffle unit COSMOs. Rainbow Live *Ito Suzuno - a member of the Prism Star unit, Happy Rain. Stones With This Element Hair C1H1.png|Beret Hat Medium Hair C2H1.png|Wave Short Hair C3H1.png|Cool Short Hair C4H1.png|Smooth Celeb Hair C5H1.gif|Wanren Straight Hair C6H1.gif|Beauty Sunglasses Hair C6H2.gif|Beauty Sunglasses Hair C7H1.gif|Beauty Pompa Doll C8H1.gif|Satin Ribbon Mini Hat C8H2.gif|Satin Ribbon Mini Hat Straight Hair.gif|Straight Hair C10H1.gif|Dancer Dreadlocks Hair C11H1.gif|Forehead Sunglasses Short Hair C12H1.gif|Stylish Wanren Hair Big Bijou Headband Hair.gif|Big Bijou Headband Hair Naturist Soft Neckline Hair.gif|Naturist Soft Neckline Hair Classic Blue Chic Hat.gif|Classic Blue Chic Hat Smart Short Hair.gif|Smart Short Hair Scarf Patterned Headband Arrange Hair.gif|Scarf Pattern Headband Arrange Hair Accessories C2A1.png|Silver Dog Tag C3A1.png|Cool Girl Make-Up C4A1.png|Gold Chain Necklace C5A1.gif|Gorgeous Dog Tag C6A1.gif|Cobalt Blue Make-Up C7A1.gif|Beauty Sunglasses C8A1.gif|Natural Brown Make-Up C8A2.gif|Vacation Gorgeous Bone C9A1.gif|Diamond Necklace C9A2.gif|Diamond Necklace C10A1.gif|Cat Eyes Make-Up C12A1.gif|Loop Tie Simple Loop Tie.gif|Simple Loop Tie Slender Stone Necklace.gif|Slender Stone Necklace Black Rimmed Glasses.gif|Black Rimmed Glasses Cube Necklace.gif|Cube Necklace Mode Clear Sunglasses.gif|Mode Clear Sunglasses Dresses C2D1.png|Adult Monotone One Piece C3D1.png|Chic Blue Long Coat C4D1.png|Celebrity One Piece C11D1.gif|Monotone Modern Coat C11D2.gif|Fur Vest Checker Shirt One Piece C12D1.gif|Border Style Mod Coat Seventh_Coord_Cool_Dress.png|Seventh Coordinate Cool Dress Cool_Dress_Brilliant_Style.png|Seventh Coordinate Cool Dress Brilliant Style CoolDressPlatinum.gif|Seventh Coordinate Cool Dress Platinum Style Space Pattern Modern Dress.jpg|Space Pattern Modern Dress Tops C1T1.png|Stripe Tie Shirt C1T2.png|Mannish Vest C1T3.png|Ribbon Cool T-Shirt C1T4.png|Kazi Cool Knit C1T5.png|Check Ground Jacket C2T1.png|Denim Tiered Bare Top C2T2.png|Bare Layered Shirt C2T3.png|Rabbit Safari T-Shirt C2T4.png|Tie School Knit C3T1.png|Monotone Cool Vest C3T2.png|Cool Check Jacket C3T3.png|Tie Blue Knit C4T1.png|Gold Marble Cami C4T2.png|Seaside Border Cami C5T1.gif|Smart Ruffle Stripe C6T1.gif|Stripe Dark Gray Jacket C6T2.gif|Kazi Cool Knit C7T1.gif|Mannish Check Skirt C7T2.gif|Military Jacket C8T1.gif|Suspenders Stripe Shirt Meganee T-Shirt.gif|Meganee T-Shirt C10T1.gif|Modern Lace Tops C10T2.gif|KISS Border T-Shirt C12T1.gif|Dear Crown Kiss Mark T-Shirt C12T2.gif|Dear Crown Ruffle Blouse C12T3.gif|Dear Crown Asymmetry Cool C13T1.gif|Ribbon Cool T-Shirt C13T2.gif|Tie School Knit C13T3.gif|Mannish Check Shirt C13T4.gif|Neko-chi T-Shirt Wash Denim Shirt.gif|Wash Denim Shirt Scarf Patterned Cut-And-Sew.gif|Scarf Pattern Cut-And-Sew Monotone-Checker-Vest.gif|Monotone Checker Vest ImpactStripeShirt.gif|Impact Stripe Shirt RoyalMannishJacket.gif|Royal Mannish Jacket CheckmixLeatherRiders.gif|Check Mix Leather Riders Supple Gold Jacket.gif|Supple Gold Jacket Bottoms C1B1.png|Crash Denim Pants C1B2.png|Hard Denim Mini C2B1.png|Faded Denim Short Pants C2B2.png|Safari Cargo Pants C2B3.png|Check Pattern Cool Pants C3B1.png|Hard Studded Short Pants C3B2.png|Smart Skinny Pants C4B1.png|Safari Tight Miniskirt C5B1.gif|Chic Modern Check Skirt C6B1.gif|Mannish Slender Pants C7B1.gif|Impact Red Pants C8B1.gif|Stylish Half-Pants C9B1.gif|Crash Denim Pants C10B1.gif|Mode Classical Pants C10B2.gif|Adult Classic Skirt C12B1.gif|Dear Crown Leopard Rib Short Pants C12B2.gif|Dear Crown Crash Denim Slender Stripe Glade Pants.gif|Slender Stripe Glade Pants Stripe-Show-Pants.gif|Stripe Show Pants SpicyLeatherMiniskirt.gif|Spicy Leather Miniskirt RoyalMannishSmartPants.gif|Royal Mannish Smart Pants RockCheckPants.gif|Rock Check Pants Stylish Color Pants.gif|Stylish Color Pants Shoes C1S1.png|Lace-Up Hard Boots C2S1.png|Champagne Gold Heel C2S2.png|Cool Ring Heel C3S1.png|Cool Check Shoes C3S2.png|Black Chic Sandals C4S1.png|Sparkling Ring Mule C4S2.png|Lace-Up Hard Boots C5S1.gif|Wild Zebra Pumps C5S2.gif|Wild Zebra Pumps C6S1.gif|Chic Simple Booties C7S1.gif|Black Fringe Boots C7S2.gif|Cool Ring Heel C8S1.gif|White Belt Bootie C9S1.gif|Lace-Up Hard Boots C10S1.gif|Elegant Lace Mule C11S1.gif|Gold Chain Leather Boots C12S1.gif|Black Lace-Up Shoes C13S1.gif|White Belt Bootie Line Monotone Sandal.gif|Line Monotone Sandals Bijou With Chic Pumps.gif|Bijou With Chic Pumps ImpactLaceupBoots.gif|Impact Lace-Up Boots RoyalSlashPumps.gif|Royal Slash Pumps Rockin'LeatherBoots.gif|Rockin' Leather Boots Two-Tone Color Pumps.gif|Two-Tone Color Pumps Seventh_Coord_Cool_Shoes.png|Seventh Coordinate Cool Shoes Cool_Shoes_Brilliant_Style.png|Seventh Coordinate Cool Shoes Brilliant Style CoolShoesPlatinum.gif|Seventh Coordinate Cool Shoes Platinum Style Category:Fashion Elements Category:Prism Stones Category:Cool Stones